After the Storm
by Team-Klaus
Summary: With Gotham safe once again, after the Bane take over, everyone must rebuild their lives that won't ever be the same. When new villians appear in Gotham, Batgirl, Nightwing and Huntress must protect the citizins of Gotham from harm, but what if something happens to one of our heros that only a certain ice man can cure? Find out in this third part of my John/Oc series.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: Welcome to the third installment of my Batgirl series. If you had not read the first two stories, Before the Storm and Rise Above the Storm, _stop right now and go read them!_ Now this story will be updated on every Saturday.**

* * *

Life in Gotham had returned to normal. A few weeks after the reading of Bruce's will, John and I decided to move into the penthouse with each other. Penelope with no choice in staying or going went with us. I worked during the day at the restaurant once known as_ La Bonne Nourriture_, but now known as Pennyworth's. In honor of Papa, since it's most of his recipes I use there.

I was still going out at night as Batgirl. Penelope went with me only on weekends though. School came first for her. As for John he stayed at the penthouse or at the cave training during the day. The first two weeks of training John to be a night crusader was hard. He fought with his anger and not his brain. I beat him a lot of times, he however got a few lucky chances of winning. The fourth week I decided to take him out with Penelope and I. He did surprisingly well, though he did need to get a few stitches on his shoulder. I was sure in a couple of months with some more training he would be able to go out on his own.

"So any idea on your super hero name?" Penelope asked John as she sat on a rock skipping rocks into some water.

"No" He said as he punched a punching bag.

"You need to hurry. I'm dying to find out" She groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Huntress, quit bothering John. He needs to concentrate" I told her as I watched him punch the bag.

"How long do I have to do this? I think I'm ready to be out there" John said looking at me.

"Not yet, you let that criminal jump you and he almost killed you with that knife" I told him, "You were careless and lucky that Huntress was close by and only cut you in the shoulder"

John shook his head and let out a sigh before continuing punching the bag.

"I never thought you would have a partner, Batgirl" John said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well she wasn't my first" I told him and the two looked at me confused.

"Then who was?" Penelope asked me.

"He was" I told her looking at John and she nodded.

"And I'm not any more?" He asked still punching the bag.

"You always will be John" I told him and decided to trip him.

He fell and I shook my head.

"What was that for?" He asked as I helped him up.

"Always be on guard, rookie" I told him with a playful smirk on my face.

He shook his head and grabbed a water bottle that was on a table near by. An alarm went off then. Penelope jumped and fell off the rock into the water. I laughed as I ran over to the computer screen.

"There seems to be some kind of trouble going on in the rich district of Gotham" I said seeing live news feed, "How do you feel about suiting up, boy wonder?"

"Boy wonder?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What else am I suppose to call you? You don't have a name yet" I told him as I pressed the button that would make John's suit appear.

"How about Nightwing?" He asked walking over to the suit.

"Sounds good" I told him as I walked over to where Penelope was at. I pulled her out of the water.

"You stay here and watch the screen. Keep in contact" I told her and she nodded.

"Aye aye, Captain Batgirl" She said and I shook my head.

When I turned to John who was now wearing his suit. It was sort of like Batman, just with out a bat symbol. It's body was a dark red, and the arms and legs were a dark green with a golden belt around his waist. He had a black domino mask around his eyes.

"Let's go" I told him and ran over to the tumbler with John following me.

I drove quickly to the Narrows and swerved a car that was frozen. A giant snowball flew by the tumbler making me stop.

"Was that a snow ball?" I asked John confused by what I just saw.

"I think so" He said as a man in a blue metal suit walked out into the street.

"Stay here" I told and climbed out of the Tumbler.

I stood on top and stared at the metal man. I could see his face through a clear round helmet. His skin had a light blue tint to it.

"Hey! Mr. Frosty!" I shouted at him as he froze a car with this type of freeze gun he held.

He turned around and glared at me.

"It's Mr. Freeze!" He shouted and I jumped off the Tumbler when he shot an icicle at me. I rolled onto the ground and crouched behind a car. I got out a smoke bomb and tossed it over at the man.

When he was covered in smoke and could not see. I got out my grappling gun. I shot it at a building and flew up to the roof. I watched down below as the smoke cleared away. My eyes went wide when I saw Mr. Freeze cornering a child.

"Huntress, try to find anything on a blue man named Mr. Freeze. He's bald, and looks to be in his forties" I told her before shooting a grappling gun to a building across from me, "Also get some blankets and hot chocolate ready when we head back to the cave"

"What am I a butler?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you're a sixteen year old who should have a bed time" I told her.

"No need to give me a bed time, Batgirl. I'll get the blankets and hot chocolate. You go save that kid" She said and I jumped off of the building swinging towards Mr. Freeze.

I kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground. I let go of the grappling gun and rolled on the ground. I stood up and ran over to the child. I picked the child up and ran to a hotel building. I pushed the child into the building and was knocked to the ground by big snow ball to my face. I spat some snow out of my mouth as I stood up glaring at the ice man.

"Tell me where Bruce Wayne is!" Mr. Freeze demanded.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Frosty, but Wayne's dead" I told him.

Mr. Freeze growled and aimed his gun at me.

"It's Mr. Freeze!" He shouted and I jumped out of the way from his blast.

I looked to where I had stood moments ago and saw half of the wall frozen in a thick layer of ice.

"Why do you want Bruce Wayne?" I asked him as I stood up.

"That is none of your business little girl!" He growled as he shot his gun at me.

I kept dodging it until I was trapped between to walls of ice. I looked around for anyway to escape, but I couldn't find any. Just when Mr. Freeze was about to shoot his gun at me, John appeared out of no where with a mini-bomb. It exploded making Mr. Freeze fly away into the sky.

I walked away from the ice walls and over to John.

"I told you to stay in the Tumbler" I told him.

"Well I couldn't let you get frozen" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"We better get back to the cave, it's freezing and we need to find out more about our little ice friend, who's probably in outer space now" I told him and he nodded his head.

I drove back to the cave with the heat on full blast. Getting out of the vehicle, Penelope handed us each a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket. I wrapped myself tightly as I walked over to the computer.

"Found anything useful?" I asked Penelope as I sipped the warm liquid.

"Not really" She said and I let out a sigh, "Maybe Mr. Freeze is just his villain name"

"Most likely" I told her and let out a yawn.

"Seems like you're getting sleepy, Batgirl" Penelope said.

"Shut up" I told her and took another sip of hot chocolate.

"I better get going" John said as he began to change out of his suit, "Lily's probably wondering where I'm at. I don't think she's buying the idea that I'm working night shift at a security office on the other side of Gotham"

I nodded my head.

"Go on, Huntress and I can take care of it from here" I told him as I stood up.

When John left I took off my suit and changed back into my pajamas. Penelope did the same and we left the cave through the manor entrance. It was easy sneaking through the place as everyone was asleep. We got into the camaro and drove through the city quickly, until reaching the hotel.

Penelope and I ran into the building and rode the elevator up. Reaching the main top we walked into the penthouse. I shut the door behind me as Penelope went to her room. I walked to mine and John's room and laid on the big soft mattress. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, but was awoken a few minutes later when John got into bed. I fell back to sleep a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: Hi, I'm writing an original story. I posted the first chapter I have written and is curious if it's good. So if you wouldn't mind just check it out and leave a review on what you think or don't. **

**Www. fictionpress .com /s/ 310 0840 / 1 / Love- Thy -Enemy Just take out the spaces.**

* * *

"How would you like to go on a date?" John asked a few days since Mr. Freeze had shown his face.

We had found nothing on the man. No info on a man who could shoot a frozen laser, or had blue tinted skin. Nothing at all! It was like the guy appeared out of thin air!

"I'd love that" I told him and he smiled.

"Good, this Friday night at the restaurant _Alimentos_? My treat!" He said and I nodded.

"I love Mexican and I'll pay for my meal, John. No need to be a gentleman" I told him and kissed his cheek.

"I know, that's why I picked it and you're not paying for your meal, Lily. What kind of boyfriend would I be?" He said and I smiled.

"A good one" I told him and gave him a peck on his lips before walking away.

John let out a groan and then began to chase me around the living room. I let out a squeal when he picked me up around the waist and began to spin me around. He then dropped me onto the couch and began to tickle me. I laughed, screamed and squirmed under him.

"S-Stop! I-I can't take it a-anymore!" I screamed as he tickled my sides.

"Let me pay for your meal this Friday and I will" He said still tickling me and I shook my head.

"N-Never!" I shouted.

"Okay then you ask for it" He said and began to tickle me all over.

I screamed, laughed and squirmed so much that someone began to beat on the front door. John stopped and I panted for breath as he got off of me. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it. I sat up and began to pat my hair down looking at the door.

I blushed seeing the hotel manager standing in the door way speaking with John who was nodding his head.

"I'm really sorry about the noise sir, we'll keep it down" John told him.

"You better. I don't want people in this hotel thinking that someone is being murdered up here" The manager said before leaving.

John shut the door and began to laugh. I got up from the couch laughing also.

"What did he have to say? I only caught the last parts" I told him.

"They think we're having wild sex" He said laughing a little and my eyes went wide while my cheeks went scarlet red.

We may be sleeping in the same bed, but we have most defiantly haven't been sleeping together. I was raised to wait till marriage and so I will no matter who I share a bed with.

"Now where were we" John said grinning at me.

I backed up with my hands raised up shaking my head as he raised his hands up ready to tickle me.

"Don't you dare" I told him and took off running.

Friday night came faster than I thought it would had. I was dressed in a light pink button up short sleeve blouse with a black skirt with white leggings and flats. I had my hair curled and was sitting across from a nice dressed John.

"So how's the security job?" I asked him as I picked up my fork.

"It's doing good. My boss shouted at me though when I almost let some thief get away" He said.

"Really?" I asked him with my eyes wide a little.

I knew what he was talking about. The other night while we were on patrol we ran across a break in. The thief was trying to steal some jewelery from the woman. John went after him, before I could say anything. I chased after the two and when I caught up to them, the thief had knocked John down with a crowbar, but he caught him with his mini net gun that I had asked Mr. Fox to make. I scolded him as we dropped the thief off at the police station for Gordon to take in.

"Yeah, but I caught him and the guy's in jail. So everything's alright" He said and I smiled.

"Well aren't you a hero" I told him and laid my hand on his.

He smiled and leaned across the table to give me a kiss on the lips.

"I might be" He said and I smiled as he sat back in his chair.

I smiled and began to eat my food. When we were done with our food I quickly got up and walked over to the cashier. I handed them the money for both of our meals. I turned to see John shaking his head smiling a little. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Told you so" I told him as we walked out of the restaurant.

"I know, but I'm paying you back for my meal" He said and I shook my head.

"You don't have to John" I told him.

"I'm still not going to win am I?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's best to just let me do it, John" I told him as we walked down the sidewalk.

He nodded and we stayed quiet enjoying the walk as we held hands. I smiled loving how right this felt. I should had gotten over the fear of being with John a long time ago. No one knew who Batgirl is, except Penelope, Papa, Mr. Fox, Erik and Bruce had known. I'm sure they never had told anyone who Batgirl was. Erik's brain's been fried so he couldn't remember. Now that I think about it was stupid for me to even think that John could be in danger because of me being Batgirl.

Of course there's always a small chance of him getting into trouble, but I'll always be there to back him up and if I couldn't hopefully Penelope will be. I knew he could take care of himself, but I worry about him.

"It's so beautiful tonight" He said and I nodded looking at a park that was near by.

I then got an idea, so I began to drag John over to the park. He kept asking me what I was doing. I told him to wait and see. When we got over to a swing set, I let go of his hand and sat on the metal seat.

"Push me" I told him smiling.

He laughed and walked behind me. John placed his hands on the chains of the swing and dragged me back and let go. He did that a couple of more times, until I was swinging back and forth. I began to swing by myself.

"You act like a kid sometimes" He said watching me with a wide smile on his face.

"I don't have to act like an adult all the time, where's the fun in that?" I asked him and jumped from the swing.

I landed on my feet and turned to him.

"And you don't either" I told him and he laughed.

"Well then let's be teenagers again" He said and turned around his back facing me.

John bent down and told me to get on his back. I walked over to him laughing at him and hopped on his back. John stood up and began to run around. He spun in a circle and I wrapped my arms around neck so I wouldn't fall off of him.

"Having a good time so far?" John asked as we walked away from an ice cream machine.

"Yes. One of the best dates I've been on in my life. Even the date that I went cave diving" I told him and bit into the ice cream sandwich that I let John buy me.

"You went on a cave diving date?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was with some guy I was dating in college" I told him and looked at him to see a little jealousy in his eyes, "Are you, jealous?"

"No, why would I?" He said quickly and bit into his own ice cream sandwich.

I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"There's no need to be jealous, John. I'm with you now not him. Anyway the guy was a total snooze" I told him using some teenage language that I heard Penelope said once after going to hang out with some of her friends that she met at Gotham High.

John smiled and leaned down kissing me on the lips. He lingered for a second, until we heard some men cheering. We spread apart and looked over to see some men chasing after a woman.

"Stay here" John said and began to go after them.

I cursed and threw my sandwich down on the ground before running after them. I got out my cellphone and called Penelope.

"What?" She asked and I heard something break in the background with some laughter.

"Are you having a party?" I asked her.

"Uh, no. Just a little study group" She said and I rolled my eyes at her lie.

"Well you better have the penthouse cleaned up before we get back, but your 'study group' has to end" I told her and she was about to start complaining, "I need Huntress here in the park now. A group of men are chasing a woman. John is chasing after them, and I chasing after them both, but I have no weapons on me. You do, so get your ass here fast" I hung up and threw off my flats.

I ran quicker until I stopped when a man aimed a gun at me. I stopped and raised my hands up seeing John laying on the ground unconscious. I saw the woman laying near by with red liquid coming from her. My eyes went wide with tears coming to them as I saw the woman's face. It was Lizzie. She was dead. Oh God!

"Stay right there sweetheart" The man with the gun said as the other men circled me.

I glared at the man and hoped that Penelope would get here quickly, before I murder them.

"Okay, I will. Just lower your gun. It's a little scary" I told him sweetly and the man smiled putting his gun away.

I smiled and thanked him as he made his way over to me. When the man stopped in front of me. I kicked him in the face and punched him hard in gut. I dropped the ground when one of the men got out a gun and shot it at me. The bullet went into a man standing behind me killing him. I stood up and grabbed the gun out of his hands. I then punched the man in the face and held the gun at the four living men. I walked backwards over to John.

I glanced down at him to see if he was still breathing. He was and I let out a breath of relief. I looked at the four men who looked like they were about to piss themselves.

"Is there trouble?" Penelope asked after a few minutes of waiting for her to show up.

"Help us, Batgirl! This crazy woman shot that woman over there, our friend here and knocked out that man. She then attacked us!" A man cried out at Penelope.

"Batgirl? Really? I'm the Huntress! Batgirl's sidekick, idiot" Penelope said shaking her head, "Plus she's just a woman. Six men couldn't take her down? Really, if you're going to lie at least make it sound somewhat believable"

Penelope shot a net gun capturing the four men. She tied them to a pole and turned to me.

"Call the police, Miss" Penelope said and I nodded my head thanking her.

I put the gun in the back of my skirt and got out my cell phone while I bent down next to John checking his pulse.

"Gotham Police department, what is your emergency?" A woman asked.

"There's been a shooting in Gotham city park. There's two dead, four men in a net!" I told her sounding a little panic.

"Stay calm, Ma'am, help is on the way" The woman said and I hung up.

I quickly picked him up and began to take him away from the scene. Penelope was waiting by the bathroom area with a duffel bag. I looked at her confused and she handed me the bag.

"Go and get change" She told me.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into my Batgirl suit. I walked out and looked at her.

"Why did I need to change?" I asked her confused by this.

"There's been a sighting of Mr. Freeze in the Narrows. The police are there, but most of them have been frozen. It's bad, I'll take John back to the cave and get him fixed up, you go and take care of the ice man" She said and walked over to the Tumbler.

The Bat-cycle came out a moment later. I got on it and drove away from the park to the Narrows. I drove quickly and stopped when I saw a giant ice beam go into the sky. I got off of the cycle and ran over to the area. I hide behind a car and watched Mr. Freeze speak to a man.

"Tell me where Mr. Wayne is!" He shouted at the man, "I know he's alive! He has to be!"

"He died when Gotham was taken over by that masked man" The man said and I knew the voice had belonged to a former Wayne Enterprises employee.

"Quit lying!" Mr. Freeze growled.

"I'm not!" He said and was frozen.

"Mr. Freezey, quit freezing everyone who tells you Wayne's dead. Can't we hurry up and find my Uncle?" A woman in a tight red and black two piece clown outfit asked walking out of an alley way.

"Not until I find Bruce Wayne!" He growled and the woman glared at Mr. Freeze.

"Fine, I'll find someone else then" The woman said and walked off, "I hope you can find someone else who can help save your wife!"

"Wait" Mr. Freeze said to the woman.

What was going on? Who was that woman, and Mr. Freeze had a wife? What was wrong with her? Who was the woman's Uncle? So many questions ran through my head that caused me to have a headache.

"You can actually help wake my wife up if we find Wayne right?" He asked her.

"Of course I can, you big ice idiot! I worked for the guy until, eight years ago" She said, "I even came up with the cure for your wife's sickness, but Wayne had it locked away. I have no idea where it's at though"

"But can't you make it again?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"It's been eight years, I can't remember the ingredients, but if I had my notes I might" She said, "However Wayne had them locked away also"

"Dammit!" He growled and punched the frozen man making him shatter.

"We better go, Batgirl will show up soon and we have to find my Uncle" The woman said as I decided to walk out from behind the car.

"To late, I'm already here" I told them.

The woman turned to me and smiled. She then pull out a grenade launcher from behind her. She shot it at me and I jumped out of the way. The grenade went off causing smoke and some type laughing gas to go off. I laughed and was paralyzed on the ground staring up at the night sky.

The woman skipped over to me and bent down smiling wide. That's when I saw that her face was painted white, dark red lips and a black domino mask over her eyes. She reached for my mask and fell back with a shriek. I laughed harder and then felt her kick me in the side. I didn't' feel the pain because of the laughing gas.

"Ugh!" She growled and kicked me once more.

I suddenly felt the gas wearing off. I jumped up and punched the woman in the face. I ran down an alley as Mr. Freeze began to shoot his freeze ray at me. I couldn't take both of them on, not alone.

I got onto the Batcycle and drove to the batcave. I parked the cycle and walked over to the computer. I saw a note written by Penelope saying that she took John back to the penthouse. I cursed and changed out of my suit.

I left the cave and rode the black speed bike that I had bought. I parked it in a garage that Bruce had built. I rode the elevator up and walked into the apartment. I saw Penelope wrapping John's head.

"Has he waken yet?" I asked her as I walked over to her.

"Not yet, but he should be soon. Try smacking him" She told me and began to put away the medical supply.

I bent down in front of John looking at his peaceful face.

"Come on, John. Wake up" I said smacking his face.

His eyes went wide and he sat up headbutting me. I fell onto my bottom and raised a hand to my forehead where his had made contact.

"Ow" I muttered and looked over at John who was holding his forehead.

"What happened?" He asked looking around while, Penelope rushed over to him.

She quickly gave him a check up and I was very confused by the way she was acting. I wonder how she knew to do all of this stuff. I got up and sat next to John on the couch after Penelope was done with him.

"What happened to the woman? And those men?" John asked me and I frowned.

Grabbed his hand and told him about Huntress showing up and taking care of the men, and that I saw the woman dead.

"Where was Batgirl?" John asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't see her" I told him.

He let out a sigh and held a hand to his forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, it's just I couldn't save her. The woman" He said and I squeezed his hand and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You can't save everyone, John" I told him.

"I know, but what if she had a child or was married?" He asked and I frowned with tears coming to my eyes.

"S-She didn't" I told him as I tried to keep myself from not crying.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"Because it was Lizzie" I told him and began to cry into his shoulder.

"Oh my God" He said and hugged me tightly as I cried.

When the next day came I bought a news paper and saw that what happened in the park was on page eight. I quickly turned to it and my eyes went wide when I saw that it didn't even mention Lizzie being murdered! I left the penthouse and went down to the police station.

"Miss you can't go in there!" A woman shouted at me as I barged into Gordon's office.

Gordon looked up at me shocked and surprised to see me there.

"Why wasn't Elizabeth Dolton mentioned in the news paper? She was killed by those men and people have the right to know that she's dead!" I told him throwing the newspaper onto his desk.

"Lily, calm down" Gordon said standing up with his hands raised, "There was no Elizabeth Dolton there. It was just those men in the net and a dead one on the ground"

"It can't be possible" I told him shaking my head, "I saw them chasing after her, and when I caught up to them John was unconscious and she was dead!"

"What do you mean John was unconscious? Was it you who called it in?" He asked and I nodded feeling very confused, "Why don't you sit down, Lily"

I shook my head and felt a headache.

"I-I'm fine, Gordon" I told him and took a deep breath.

"You could have been seeing things Lily. It could had been very stressful for you" He said and I gave him a look.

"Don't go saying that it's stressful! I survived those six months when Bane took over without breaking down! This is just a walk in a park, er, that's very bad thing to say at the moment" I said, "Someone must had taken her body"

"Who would take it?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but there are some sick people who would" I told him and watched him let out a sigh.

"I'll get some of my men to look into it, Lily. Just go back home and don't do this again, or you will be arrested" He said and I nodded my head.

"Thank you" I told him and left the station.

I got into my camaro and felt a little dizzy. I shook my head and drove back to the penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: I know it's not Saturday, but I won't be able to post tomorrow, because my little baby cousin will be having her very first birthday party tomorrow and I can't get to a computer. So here it is the newest chapter. **

* * *

"And I knew I had to escape, so I ran dodging a few of Mr. Freeze freeze rays" I told John and Penelope that night after I had spoken to Gordon about Lizzie.

"So who was the woman?" Penelope asked.

"No idea, same goes for her Uncle and Mr. Freeze's wife" I told her.

"Well then I have some searching to do then" She said and walked over to the computer.

Penelope had become our medic and researcher, since she could only go out on patrol with John and I on the weekend. Yesterday when I had gotten back from the police station I had asked Penelope how she knew what to do with John when she fixed him up from the night at the park. She told that she watched a lot of House. I shook my head at her and walked off.

"Good luck then, Nightwing and I will be out patrolling" I told her and she gave me a thumbs up typing away.

John got onto the Batcycle and rode off while I got into the tumbler. I drove around Gotham looking for any sign of trouble or Mr. Freeze and that woman.

"Uh, Batgirl, I think you need to see this" John said through the microphone that was in his mask.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"I'm next to the plant station that belongs to the Wayne Science Facility. Something strange is going on here" John said and I drove out of the Narrows and towards the facility.

I stopped the tank and got out of it staring at the giant pink flower growing out of the glass dome.

"What are they giving those plants?" I said.

"Some type of plant steroids?" John said as the plant began to shake.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

All of a sudden John and I was lifted into the sky hanging upside down by our feet by vines that had wrapped around our ankles. I bent forward trying to get free of the vines, but it was no use. I cursed and just hung there with John next to me.

"I think they are" John said and I looked at the flower that was opening up.

A woman walked out of the plant and was loward to the ground. She looked up at us and waved her hand. We were immediately loward to her, but we were still hanging upside down.

"Hm, so you're Batgirl and Nightwing" She said.

"Yes we are. Now who are you?" I asked the woman who had a green leaf mask over her eyes.

"Ivy, Poison Ivy" She said smiling and looked at John, "Mm, who's the man under the mask?"

"No one" He told her.

Poison Ivy smiled and blew in his face.

"I-It's J-"John began, but I grabbed my baton and swung it at Poison Ivy.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" John shouted and tried to take the baton from me.

I was shocked by his reaction. Wanting him to let go of the baton I turned on the shocking feature. He hissed and let go of the stick. Feeling angry by the way _my_ boyfriend was defending this plant named stripper, I got out a bat blade and cut the vines around my feet.

I landed on my feet glaring at the red head. She smirked at me.

"Seems your partner has a thing for me" She said and I glared at her.

"What did you do to him?" I asked her in almost a growl.

She had to have done something to him! He would never do something like that!

"Who are you really?" I asked her.

"Oh me? I was just some ordinary lonely girl" She laughed walking around me, "Wishing to be with this hot guy. My best friend had even talked him into going on a date with me, but alas she was only a backstabbing bitch and took him for herself!"

The woman closed her eyes for a moment and opened them.

"Now that I have this ability, I can get him back! I can destroy Lily Smith for taking my man!" She said and my eyes went wide.

It couldn't be, could it? That woman was Lizzie. What happened to her? She was dead the last time I saw her. But now she's alive and can control plants? What the hell was going on?

First a man who can freeze things, a clown with a laughing gas grenades and now a psychopath jealous plant controlling woman! Wow, when Bane attacked Gotham he must had given hope to the crazies that they can come to Gotham and attack it.

"He probably wasn't yours to begin with" I told her and the woman glared at me.

"Really? He came into the diner I used to work at everyday" She growled getting closer to me, "He was there to see me! But then she started to work there and hang out with him on her breaks! Do you know how much that hurts to see him laugh and give all his attention to her!"

"What if he came to the diner you worked at to just eat? You working there was just a coincidence" I told her.

She shook her head laughing a little.

"There is no coincidence, it was fate. We should be together!" She shouted.

"You're one crazy lady" I told her and smacked her with my baton that had the electricity still on.

It went off and I grabbed John cutting the vines around his feet. He fell onto his back and I picked him up. John was about to run over to Poison Ivy who was shaking her head trying to get herself together, but I hit him on the head. He snapped out of whatever he was in.

"Get out of here, Nightwing, this is no place for you to be at right now!" I told him and he was about to protest, but a vine wrapped around my waist tightly.

I let out a hiss and tried to get a bat blade to cut it, but I could reach my belt. John quickly got out a bat blade and began to cut at the vines, but a vine smacked him away. He landed on his back and got up quickly.

"Get out of here!" I screamed at him as a giant venus fly trap plant came running at him.

John got onto the Bat cycle and drove away with the plant chasing after him. I was moved over to where Poison Ivy was. She looked pissed and smacked me in the face. I laughed and looked at her.

"Is that all you got?" I asked her.

"No, but I like playing with my toys before breaking them in half" She said and a smile.

I glared at her and was reminded of when Bane had broken Batman's back. The cracking still echoed through my head sometimes.

"So if you was a normal woman, and died, how did you become this?" I asked her.

"Aren't you a curious little bat" She said circling me.

"Well it's just no one who died has come back to life. So how is it that you did?" I told her.

"I don't know exactly how. I just woke up this morning in a ditch covered in vines. I went to my apartment confused and scared. I remembered how I died, how John had tried to save me, but was knocked out" She let out a sigh, "I hope he's okay"

"Who's John?" I asked her knowing who she was talking about.

I was just trying to buy some time.

"John Blake, the guy that Lily had taken from me" She growled and I felt the vines around me tighten.

"Wait, John Blake is the guy you like" I said shaking my head and chuckled, "You can do better than that"

"I can hear you" I heard John say through my mask.

"Shut that mouth" She turned to me with bright green eyes, "He's better than any man in this city!"

I was about to call her insane, but a loud scream cut me off. We both looked to where the sound was coming from. The giant venus flytrap was on fire and running towards us.

"My baby!" Poison Ivy screamed as John drove the Batcycle around the flaming plant.

John then shot at Poison Ivy with the Batcycle guns. She quickly flew to the sky thanks to her plants. One of the shots hit the vine that was around me. I quickly slipped the vines off of me and jumped onto the Batcycle hugging John tightly around his waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"About time you got back" I told him as he turned the cycle around.

We looked up at the giant flower where Poison Ivy was at. In a blink of an eye she disappeared with a million red flower petals flying around her. I shook my head and let out a sigh knowing that she was gone for now.

"This town is getting weirder and weirder" I muttered and John nodded his head, "Let's go back"

I got in the Tumbler and drove back to the cave with John following me. I got out of the Tumbler when Penelope rushed over to John. I looked at the two worried.

"Just stay still, Nightwing" She said quickly and rubbed a cotton swab on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked her after jumping off of the Tumbler.

"I'm just getting a sample of his skin. Whatever she did to make him all I'll tell you my name and I'll protective over her, it has to be on him still" She said.

"And how are you going to do this? You're a high school student who watches House to much, not some crazy smart woman with a science degree" I told her.

"I know I'm not, but that doesn't mean Mr. Fox isn't" She told me grinning as she placed the stick into a tube.

"I'll give you that one, Huntress" I muttered as I walked over to the computer.

I began to search everything that I could on Lizzie. It felt wrong, but she was the bad guy now. She wasn't my friend, she was my enemy. I let out a sigh and laid my head into my hand.

"Everything all right?" John asked as he made his way over to me.

"Yeah, just a head ache, probably all that pollen from those petals" I told him removing my head from my hand, "So do you remember anything after she put you under that spell?"

"Yeah, bits and pieces. Like when you shocked me and that she was Lizzie. I'd never thought she'd become something like this. If I had known this was going to happen, I would had"

"Would have what, John? There was no way you could had stopped those men from killing her! So stop blaming yourself for her turning out like this" I told him, "You can blame me for this"

All of it, because if I hadn't said yes to John, then he probably wouldn't be Nightwing. He would probably still be a cop, maybe date Lizzie, so she wouldn't become Poison Ivy, but we would never know, because I had to be selfish.

"Blame you? Why? You had nothing to do with this, Batgirl. It was because I hadn't been able to save her! I'm Nightwing! I'm suppose to be saving people!" He shouted angrily.

"You can't save everyone, John! I know how you feel! I couldn't save my parents from those robbers! I had to watch them die! You can't blame yourself! I have since I was a teenager!" I told him and bit my bottom lip to keep quiet.

John knew somewhat of my, as in Lily, past. He knew my parents were killed in a gas station when I was sixteen. He knew Batgirl's parents were killed the same way, but not her age. Now he knew she was teenager when they had been killed. I hope he doesn't put two and two together.

"I'm out of here" John said and walked off.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To watch over Lily. Poison Ivy is going to be after her now! You heard her!" John said.

"I'm sorry, John" I said and hit him over the head with my baton.

He fell to the ground, and I let out a sigh as I dragged him over to where his clothes were.

"Why did you do that?" Penelope asked me.

"He doesn't need to be out there angry. He'll get himself killed" I told her as I began to take his suit off.

"Right, so what are we going to do now? There's three villains. Mr. Freeze, that clown woman and now this Poison Ivy chick" Penelope said as I grabbed John's pants.

"We protect this city like always" I told her and she nodded.

"I'm going to be stopping by Mr. Fox's office tomorrow after school, to give him the samples I got from John" She told me and I nodded.

"Be careful and be home before seven" I told her, "It's the weekend"

She nodded and walked back over to the computers. When I got John dressed I gave him a tranquilizer shot and got out of my costume. I changed and dragged John out of the secret passage. Since it was late everyone was asleep in the manor. I was surprised that I hadn't been caught when going in and out of it.

I drove away from the manor with John in the back asleep, and Penelope in the passenger side. We made it to the penthouse. I placed John in bed, while Penelope went to her room. I let out a sigh and smiled down at his peaceful face. I walked out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom to put on my pajamas. I got into bed and fell asleep in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a loud crash. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my pepper spray from the end table next to the bed. I walked out of my room quietly and saw John cursing as a broken coffee mug laid in the floor. With a sigh of relief I placed the pepper spray into my pocket.

"You know how to give someone a heart attack" I told him laughing a little.

"Sorry about that" He said grabbing a broom, "It slipped out of my hands"

"Well aren't you getting a little clumsy" I told him as he swept of the glass.

"I hope not" He chuckled.

I walked back into my room and got ready for work. I grabbed my coat and put it on as I walked out of the room. John was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.

"Going to work?" John asked looking at me as I made me a cup of coffee.

"Of course I am. It's Friday. Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday are when I have my days off" I told him lifting the cup up to my lips.

John nodded and set his spoon down in his bowl.

"Why don't you take a sick day?" He asked looking at me with a look in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked him furrowing my eyebrows together.

I knew what he was up too. He wanted me to miss work, because of Poison Ivy wanting to hurt me. I could take care of myself. I had a lighter and a small can of hairspray to get distract her and her plants, so I could run away or call for back up.

"Well I was wanting to spend the day with you. You've been busy lately and well I haven't seen you around much" He said frowning.

I let out a sigh and set the cup down on the island.

"How about tomorrow? No one can run the restaurant, except for Anderson and me, but he's busy this week, what with his wife just giving birth to twins. So I have to go today, if it wasn't for that, I would" I told him walking over to where he was.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you" I told him laying my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine, you don't have to Lily. Just becareful today" He told me and I nodded giving him a quick peck.

"I best get going" I told him and grabbed my coffee cup.

I downed it and set it in the sink, before leaving. I stopped one the sidewalk outside of the hotel, where the penthouse was and glanced back. I saw John quickly step behind a pillar. I turned back around and rolled my eyes, before getting into my car. I drove away and noticed I was being followed by John.

"Worry wart" I muttered as I turned onto a different street.

I stopped the car in front of the restaurant and got out of it. I got my cellphone out and texted Penelope.

_John's following me,_

_LS_

I put my phone away and glanced around to see John was parking his car a few blocks away. I smiled at the door man of the restaurant and walked inside. It was going to be a long day, I thought to myself as my phone went off. I got it back out and saw the text from Penelope.

_Y?_

PW

I rolled my eyes at how she texted. Couldn't she spell out the word, instead of being lazy?

_Because he's worried about Poison Ivy attacking me, _

_LS_

_Worry wart_

_PW_

I chuckled as I took my jacket off.

_That's what I said, _

_LS_

"Ah! Ms. Smith, you are here!" One the chefs, Horatio Palazzo, I usually call him Pal say cheerfully seeing me.

"Hey, Pal" I said looking up from my phone, "Any word from Anderson?"

"Yeah, he called a few minutes ago. His wife is okay, and so are the twins" Pal told me as I put my hair up.

"That's good" I told him and grabbed an apron.

My phone went off once more. I looked down at it and frowned.

_This is Mr. Richards, I am Penelope's biology teacher. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have taken her phone for the third time this week, because she was using it in class, which is not allowed here at Gotham High. The only way she is able to get her phone back is if you come and get it at the end of the day, also I'd like to have a word with you about her work. Have a nice day. _

I let out a groan and muttered a curse.

"Lily, what have I told you about using that language?" Molly asked walking into the kitchen.

I had hired Molly as head chef, so she could teach and keep an watchful eye on the others to make sure they were doing their jobs right. Also when Bane had taken over Gotham Molly's diner had been burnt to the ground.

"Sorry, it's just that Penelope got her phone taken away again, and I'll have to go to the school and get it later" I told her.

"Hm, can't you get John to do that?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Has to be a gaurdian" I told her, "Plus John is busy today" _Stalking me, _I added silently.

"He's finally got a job?" She asked and laughed.

"Yes, a security job" I lied.

"Well that's wonderful" She said and walked off.

As usual on Fridays nothing new or exciting happened to me while at the restaurant. When the clock rung two-thirty, I left early and drove to the school. As I drove, I noticed the tumbler driving quickly. I got out my mask and out it on as I drove.

"What's the rush?" I asked him.

"Freeze is causing trouble at the orphanage" He said, "Father Riley and the kids are in trouble"

"Okay" I told him and pulled over.

I quickly ran into an alley. I got my suit on and called the bat-cycle. It got there quickly and I drove as fast as I could to the manor. I beat John getting there first.

"Hey! Mr. Freeze" I shouted getting his attention from freezing the manor.

He turned his freeze ray off and turned to me. He got something off of him and tossed it at me. I jumped out of the way and cloud of blue smoke appeared next to the cycle. When the smoke cleared the Bat-cycle was frozen.

"Oh come on!" I shouted standing up.

"Where is Bruce Wayne!?" Mr. Freeze demanded.

"He's dead! Grave is over there!" I shouted at the blue man pointing at the Wayne family cemetery.

Mr. Freeze looked at the three headstones. He walked over to them and shook his head. I slowly walked over to him.

"I have failed you" The man said.

"Failed who?" I asked him.

The man turned and looked at me glaring. He got his ray out and shot it at me. It was about to hit me when John appeared out of no where knocking me down to the ground.

"You always appear out of nowhere" I told him as I got up.

I got no reply. I looked over and my eyes went wide. John was frozen. I looked at Mr. Freeze and saw nothing, but red. I ran at him, punching, hitting him with my baton full blast and kicking him. I shouted at him, and threw curse after curse. Mr. Freeze swung his arm at me tossing me away from him. I landed on my back and got up only to see him run away. I was about to go after him, but he shouted something at me to make me freeze on the spot.

"If you don't unfreeze him in a minute from now, he will freeze to death!" Mr. Freeze shouted laughing a little.

I looked at John with wide eyes. I lifted John up and ran to the Tumbler. I placed John in it and flew to the cave. I got out and looked at a clock. I had about thirty seconds to un-thaw John or he was dead. I got out a laser pen and aimed it a pool of water. It began to bubble and steam started to rise from it. I placed John in it and he stood up a few seconds later.

"Wow, that's cold!" He said shaking.

I let out a shakey breath and smiled helping him out.

"Thought I lost you there for a moment" I told him and grabbed a towel.

I placed it over his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You can't lose me, I'm Nightwing" He laughed.

I shook my head laughing a bit.

"Don't be so cocky" I told him and placed a hand on his chest.

I removed it quickly after I stopped myself from leaning towards him for a kiss. I couldn't do something like that as Batgirl! I have to tell him soon! Penelope and I can't keep pretending anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: I'll be updating every Wednesday and Saturday now.**

* * *

I left the cave and went back to my car, after changing clothes. I drove to the school and got out. I walked inside and after signing the guest list, I went to Penelope's biology classroom. To my surprise Penelope was in there. I knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Winter" The teacher, Mr. Richards said.

"Um, no, actually I'm Penelope's legal guardian, Lily Smith" I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mix up" Mr. Richards said.

"It's fine Mr. Richards. So her phone?" I said.

"Yes, here it is" He said pulling it from his pants pocket, "It was in my desk, but I caught Penelope trying to steal it a few seconds ago and please, call me Jim"

I looked at Penelope who was pouting with her arms crossed staring at the window. I shook my head and looked back at Jim.

"I am sorry for what Penelope did, Jim. I'll make sure she'll learn not to steal from people" I told him.

"Yes, but don't punish her to much. She's still just a kid" He told me smiling a bit at me.

"Okay, then. Penelope let's go. I think John will be home soon" I told her.

Penelope nodded and followed me out of the classroom. Once in the car, I began to laugh handing her the phone.

"I can't believe you got caught. I thought I trained you to be sneaky" I told her.

"I was being sneaky, until my shoe got caught on a chair!" She told me.

I shook my head smiling.

"So what took you so long to get here?" She asked.

"Had to go fight Mr. Freeze and un-freeze John" I told her turning the car on.

"Un-freeze John? Is he okay?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he knocked me out of the way and got hit by a ray, but I was able to save him" I told her as I drove away from the school.

"That's good" She said, "So I couldn't help, but notice that Mr. Richards has a thing for you"

"Stop right there, Penelope" I told her, "Before you go on about me helping you get your grades up by flirting with your teacher, I'm with John and I love him. So the answer is no"

Penelope looked at me with her mouth opened a bit. She looked at me shock.

"I can't believe you knew that I was going to say that! Oh my God! That is cool!" She said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I was a teenager before, I know how teenage girls think" I told her.

Getting back to the penthouse we found John wrapped up in a blanket watching the news. It was talking about what had happened earlier at the boys home.

"Oh, no! Is everyone okay?" I asked John walking over to him.

"Yeah, none of the boys got hurt" John said.

"Thank God, Batgirl and Nightwing was there to save them" I told him as I sat next to him.

"Yeah" He said and held his hand.

"Ooh! You're cold" I said.

"I took a cold shower earlier to wake me up" He said and I nodded.

"I hope you don't get a cold for doing that" I told him.

"Me too" He said.

When night came John left for 'work'. Penelope and I left after him and went to the cave. Penelope was on the computer searching for anything on Mr. Freeze, while I was fixing up our gear. John soon showed up.

"I see you're not taking a night off after the whole freeze thing" I told him tossing him a laser, "It's to heat up a pool of water to dip me or Huntress into if we get frozen, and to cut through Poison Ivy vines"

"Thanks" He said placing it on his utility belt.

When we were done at the cave John and I left. He drove the tumbler and I took the bat-cycle. He went to the upper part of town and I went to the narrows. I stopped the bat-cycle when I saw a blonde woman in a tight red and black two piece clown suit walking into an abandon building.

I followed after her and stayed in the shadows as we walked. She walked up a flight of stairs that lead to a big empty room, but it wasn't empty at all. Stood in the middle of the room was Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze. They were talking.

"You say Bruce Wayne is alive? How?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"I have my ways, but before I tell you where he is, I need you to do a little something for me" She told him as she rubbed his arm and chest.

"What is it that I need to do?" He asked shaking her off of him.

Poison Ivy frowned at that movement, but then smiled as she told him.

"I need you to kidnap a woman named Lily Smith and bring her to me alive" Poison Ivy told him.

"Why do you want to kidnap her for?" The clown asked, "I still need to find my Uncle, and the Ice man here can help me find him"

"I know where your Uncle is, Ms. Quinn and I'll tell you where he is if you and Mr. Freeze bring me _Lily Smith!_" Poison Ivy said screaming my name.

"All right, geez no need to go all psycho" the clown told her.

"You shut it, clown face" Poison Ivy said glaring at the blonde.

"You better watch that mouth Mother Earth reject" the clown said.

"Harley, Poison Ivy be quiet" Mr. Freeze said, "We're not alone"

My eyes went wide and I took a step closer into the shadows.

"No, you're not" The voice of Dr. Crane said stepping out of a room, "Hello, I'm Dr. Crane, but most people know me as Scarecrow"

"Scarecrow? You don't look like a sack of straw" Harley Quinn said pointing at the man.

"Because I'm not an actual scarecrow" He told her shaking his head in annoyance.

"What do you want, Scarecrow?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I just want to know what you're planning on doing to Lily?" He asked them.

"Why would you want to know?" Poison Ivy asked him.

"I'm just curious. She tricked me and I want to make her pay for that" He told her.

"I'm planning on killing her slowly and painfully for what she did to me" Poison Ivy told him and he nodded.

"Good, well then I must be going. I have a meeting with a couple of Mob bosses" Dr. Crane told them walking away he stopped when he saw me.

I gave him a look not to tell them I was here. He how ever didn't care and told them I was here before running away like a coward he was. I quickly jump from the shadows kicking Poison Ivy in the face and doing a twist bringing my fist down on Harley Quinn's face. On my feet I ran at Mr. Freeze flipping him out of a window. I ran at the window and jumped out of it.

I spread my wing out and flew away from the building. As I flew away I looked down to see Mr. Freeze standing in the middle of a frozen ice tower glaring at me.

"Tell me you found something on this Harley Quinn?" I asked Penelope as I walked into the cave.

"I have. She worked at the Wayne Science facility as a scientist for the medical part. She mostly worked for a cure for terminal illnesses. She found one for a very rare one called Somnus Mors. Which translates for sleep death. You sleep forever basically. Only two people are known of having this disease. One was an old man named Fred Pents, he was the first to have it and died. The second is a woman, surprisingly she's still alive, but she's also frozen" Penelope told us.

"That's interesting, what's her name?" I asked her.

"Um, Nora Fries. Her husband was the late Dr. Victor Fries. He died trying to find a cure for his wife" Penelope told me.

"Does it say how he died?" I asked her.

"Let's see" She said and read some more, "Ah! Yes, here it is. He died by falling into a tank of some type of freezing stuff dealing with cryogenics. I don't really know"

"Hm, so Mr. Freeze is actually Dr. Victor Fries. Well then this is interesting. Any clue on who Harley's uncle is and where Mrs. Fries is located at?" I asked her.

"Give me a few minutes and I shall have your answer" Penelope told me.

I nodded and turned my mask microphone off. I did the same with Penelope's

"What's going on?" She asked me as she typed on the keyboard.

"We need to talk" I told her and she frowned looking at me.

"Everything okay?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just I think we should tell John who we are" I told her.

"Why do you say that?" She asked me.

"Well earlier today when I unfroze John, I almost kissed him. I can't do this! I can't keep this from him any longer" I told her.

"Okay, then. When and how do we tell him?" She asked me.

"I don't really know. Maybe we'll go out tomorrow for dinner and I'll drive us to the cave. Break the news and go from there. Hopefully he won't be angry that we kept this from him" I told her and she nodded.

"And if he does get angry, then I'll kick his as-bottom" She said after I gave her a look.

"Is anyone there?" I heard John say through the ear piece.

I quickly turned my microphone on.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" I asked him.

"There's been a robbery. Nothing to serious, the guy has be caught, but um, the Tumbler's out of fuel, so..."

"I'm on my way" I told him shaking my head and looking at Penelope, "Men. What would they do without us?"

"Burn the world" She said causing me to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

The next day Penelope was still at the computer searching about Harley's Uncle and where Mr. Freeze wife was at. She hadn't found anything about them, which was very strange, but I guess that Harley had done something and deleted all traces of the two. Almost.

"Lily there is a man here to see you. He says it's very important" Molly said walking into the kitchen where I was cutting some carrots.

I felt myself go cold and gripped the knife in my hand.

"D-Did he give you a name?" I asked her.

"Yes, Johnathan Crane. He's a very charming man. Very beautiful blue eyes" She told me and I bit my bottom lip.

"Send him in, and um, take the rest of the day off" I told her and looked around at the staff, "And all of you too. Can you shut the shop down for me?"

"Lily, you better not be cheating on John with this man" She told me.

"I'm not cheating on John, Molly. It's just that Mr. Crane and I are old friends and well we need to catch up for a bit" I told her and she gave me a disappointed look.

"I'm serious Molly. We're just going to have a talk, and there might be some yelling. I don't want the customers to hear it" I told her and she let out a sigh.

"I hope it's just that" She said, "Be careful"

She left the kitchen with everyone else. A few minutes later Dr. Crane walked in. He had a creepy smile on his face.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Ms. Smith" He said with his hands behind his back.

"Yes it has" I told him moving the knife behind my back.

"A lot has happened since then. Something that has caused you to have a very dangerous and powerful enemy" He told me and stopped a few feet from me.

"And who is that?" I asked him.

"She goes by the name of Poison Ivy. She can control plants and she wants you dead" He told me.

"And let me guess, you're here to do just that?" I asked him.

"No, I'm here to warn you" He said confusing me, "Poison Ivy has asked this man that's named Mr. Freeze. Like his name he can freeze anything. She wants him to kidnap you so she can kill you"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because you're the only good person in Gotham" He said.

"There has to be something else that's making you do this" I told him.

"There is, but that's for me to know" He told me, "You better hide, Ms. Smith. I'd hate for you to die"

With that Dr. Crane left the kitchen. I set the knife down very confused by this. A few minutes passed by as I stood there in shock and thinking over what he had told me. I already knew what Poison Ivy plan was, but what did he meant by there was something else making him do this? What was it? And why?

I shook my head and left the restaurant quickly. I got into my car and drove to the manor. I took the secret passage down to the cave after putting my suit on. Had to be careful, John might be down there.

"Huntress something really strange just happened to me...John, you're here good" I told him really hating the fact that he was here.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Um, I went to check on Lily, and she saw me. I was about to leave when she called out to me needing some help" I told them and John stopped me.

"What happened? Is she okay? What about Penelope?" John asked me and I placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"They are both fine, John. Just calm down. Lily just told me that Johnathan Crane showed up at the restaurant earlier. He told her that Mr. Freeze is going to kidnap her, because of Poison Ivy is wanting her dead" I told them.

"Johnathan Crane as in Scarecrow? And where is she?" John asked looking at me.

"She is safe, John. I sent her to a friend that can protect her" I told him.

"Why would he do that?" Penelope asked.

"Because according to him she's the 'only good person in Gotham'. He also told her to go into hiding" I told them.

"That's strange" John said, "How does he know you exactly? And who is your friend?"

And so I explained to both Penelope and John about when I had met Crane and all the other times, like tricking him and trying to free Mr. Fox, but failed to do so, because of Bane and his men showed up. I also told John that I couldn't tell him who at the moment.

"Wow, you're so bad ass" Penelope said and I looked at her shaking my head, "What? You have to admit that!"

"Okay I am pretty bad ass" I said making her smile.

"Right, so back to important matters, what are we going to do?" John asked.

"I don't really know. She can't stay with my friend for long" I told him.

"We'll send her out of the country then. Her Grandfather is in Florence for a break" John told me and I nodded.

I could say that I went to Florence, but really I could stay here in Gotham as Batgirl. I might be able to stay somewhere with someone. Maybe Molly? Or Mr. Fox.

"That might be possible, but we'll have to wait. I need to get in contact with Alfred" I told him.

He nodded and began to walk over to the Tumbler.

"I'm going to go out patrolling then" He told me and I nodded.

"Remember just thieves or robberies. If you see Freeze, Harley or Ivy don't go after them" I told him, "You're not ready to take them on by yourself"

"Okay" He said and got into the Tumbler.

He drove away and I turned to Penelope.

"I can't believe that just happened!" I said loudly falling into a chair as Penelope typed away.

"What are we going to do? You can't go to Florence! Are you insane!?" She told me after turning her mic off.

"I might be insane a bit, but who isn't? Anyways, I'm not really going, Penelope. I'll be here in Gotham, just pretend to be in Florence with Papa" I told her.

"How did he find out?" She asked me.

"Well I came back to the cave on the night that Batman re-appeared and let Bane get away. I could have caught him, but anyway getting off track. I came back to the cave and changed out of my suit. When I was dressed I turned to see Papa entering the cave through the secret staircase. He saw me, and well we had an argument about this isn't the life he and my parents wanted me to have and to stop being Batgirl. He then left after he and Bruce had an argument a few hours later" I told her.

"Hopefully when John finds out, it won't end with an argument" Penelope said and I nodded.

A few hours had went by since John left. He did not reply to anything I said. I was getting a little scared that something had happened to him.

"Turn John's tracking device on" I told Penelope grabbing my baton and a new device that Mr. Fox had made for me.

"Trying out the bola?" Penelope asked as I attached it to my belt.

"Yeah. It might come in handy" I told her getting onto the cycle.

I drove out of the cave quickly and towards the area that John's locator was telling me where he was at. I stopped outside of an old over grown cemetery. It was like it was out of a horror movie. Over grown weeds, fog and a full moon. I got out my baton and turned it on as I made my way through the old iron gate.

I looked around and saw nothing but the tops of headstones and fog with dead trees. I stopped when I heard laughing of a woman. I gulped hoping that it wasn't a ghost.

"Come on Mr. Freeze freeze him!" I heard Harley shout.

"Quiet! Tell me where Bruce Wayne is boy!" I heard Mr. Freeze say threateningly.

I walked quickly and quietly over to where the voices were coming from. I hid behind a mausoleum and my eyes went wide when I saw John with his wrist and ankles frozen to the wall of the mausoleum.

"He's dead. Why can't you accept that!?" John asked him.

"Because I know Wayne! He's hiding like a chicken he is!" Mr. Freeze told him.

"I saw him die!" John shouted at the man.

Mr. Freeze let out a growl and back hand John in the face. I gritted my teeth and stepped out from where I was.

"Watch the face, Mr. Frosty" I told him and turned my baton on full blast.

"You little annoying bat!" He spat turning to me.

"You ice cream treat" I said and ran at him.

I rolled on the ground dodging one of his ice beams. I stood up hitting him with my baton. He shook and the lights on his suit began to go crazy. Mr. Freeze shouted and ran away with Harley chasing after him. I turned my baton off and ran over to John.

"Are you insane!?" I asked him as I tried to pull the ice away from his wrist.

"No, but are you? You can't take those two on you own!" He said and I glared at him.

"I just did! And don't tell me what to do! I've been doing this longer than you have!" I told him and let out frustrated sigh.

I couldn't pull the ice off at all. I could use my baton to beat the ice off, but there could be a chance that could hit his wrist breaking them, but there was also that laser. I quickly got that out and began to melt the ice.

John fell and caught him wrapping my arms around his upper body to steady him.

"Easy there rookie" I told him and looked up at him.

I froze seeing his face. His cheek was red from the smack that Mr. Freeze had gave him and there was a cut from Mr. Freeze's suit. I raised my hand up and touched it gently.

"Don't" John said grabbing my wrist.

I looked him in the eyes.

"Just don't" He said shaking his head closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing" He said with his eyes close.

"Tell me Nightwing" I told him.

"I can't" He said letting my wrist go.

I grabbed his face. Gently on the side where he was hit and made him look at me.

"Nightwing, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything" I told him.

"I can't tell you this" He said and I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I love Lily and this might ruin it all" He said I froze.

What did he mean? What was going on? He was scaring me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him.

"I have feelings for another woman. I can't fight it, and it's killing me" He said and tears came to my eyes.

"W-Who is this w-woman?" I asked him with my voice wavering a bit.

I will not cry! I will not cry! I kept telling my self mentally.

"You. I don't know why, and I hate it. I love Lily and I would never hurt or cheat on her, but something about you. I don't know" He said and tears came to his eyes, "I hate this. I hate feeling this way, Batgirl!"

"John, it's okay" I told him letting go of his face.

John looked at me.

"Tell me who you are. Please" He said and raised his hand to my mask.

"Nightwing don't" I said, but it was to late.

He fell to the ground from the shock. I shook my head and helped him up.

"You know I can't tell you, Nightwing" I told him.

"I don't understand! Huntress knows who you are! Why can't I!?" He asked angrily.

"Because you're not ready to know just yet" I told him.

John shook his head and began to walk off.

"Yeah, and I never will be ready? I can't be this anymore! I can't be your sidekick!" He said.

"John, don't do this! You're angry!" I told him and grabbed my bola.

He'd get himself killed by Poison Ivy or Mr. Freeze and Harley if I let him go on his own. I threw it at his feet and he fell to the ground. I ran over to him quickly and gave him a sedative.

"I'm sorry, John" I told him as I drove the Tumbler to the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

During the morning I sat in my room with John asleep on the bed still from the sedative I gave him. I laid my head on my knees as I looked down at his sleeping face. Penelope had put a bandage on his cheek. I touched it gently and then ran a hand through his hair that was getting a bit long.

I had changed my mind not to tell him who I was just yet. He wasn't ready to know. He still thinks with his anger, and it's just better to wait.

I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. My phone began to ring. I got out of my bed carefully and left the room to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked into the little flat device.

"Hello, Lily. How are you?" Papa asked.

"I am fine" I told him shutting the door behind me and made my way into the kitchen.

"Are you? I heard that there's been some trouble in Gotham" He said.

"There is, but it's not that hard to take care of, plus I have help" I told him.

"I hope you can. It's a hard life to have" He said.

"I know, Papa" I told him, "So how is everything in Florence?" I asked him.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful" He said and I could hear the smile on his face.

"That's good. So when are you coming back to Gotham?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe in a few weeks" He said.

I nodded my head even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Papa" I began, "Um, never mind"

"Lily, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that one of the villains thinks that Bruce is alive and is searching all over Gotham. He almost hurt John because of it. Is there a chance that Bruce could have survived that explosion and is somewhere living another life or in hiding?" I asked him.

Papa let out a sigh.

"There are things that I can't explain, but Bruce is alive" He said and I gasped nearly falling from the shock I felt.

"Oh my God! What!? He's alive! Where is he?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you, Lily. He's living his life now" Papa said and I shook my head.

"Papa, I need to speak with Bruce. Find something out that he had locked away" I told him.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I won't tell you" He said and frowned knowing that he wouldn't.

"Okay, fine. I need to go and check on John" I told him and hung up after we said our goodbyes.

I sat on a stool staring at the counter deep in thought. Bruce was alive! He has been since the explosion! I just couldn't believe it! Why didn't he come back though? To Gotham as Bruce Wayne? Why go somewhere else and be someone different? Unless he wanted a fresh new start. Not be Bruce Wayne the hermit who used to be the playboy billionaire, who lost all of his money.

"Lily?" I heard John say walking into the kitchen.

I put on a fake smile and turned to him.

"I see you're awake sleepy head" I told him with a small chuckle, "You've must had worked very hard last night to sleep as long as you have"

"Uh, yeah" He said shaking his head for a second, "What time is it?"

"A quarter til two" I told him and he let out a groan.

"I'm so going to kill her" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Hm? You say something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I said, I can't believe I slept that long" He said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, well since you're awake now, I'm going to go to work" I told him getting off of the stool.

I walked over to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're seriously going to work?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I-I ran into Batgirl last night while I was working. She told me that some is after you and she also told me that you know about it" He said and I bit my lip.

"Don't worry about it okay. I'm going to work and we'll talk about this later" I told him and walked into our room.

I got ready and left the penthouse.

* * *

**-Third Person P.O.V-**

* * *

Lily was forced to work late and wasn't able to leave, because Anderson wife was sick and wasn't able to take care of the baby, so he had to stay home that night. When Lily had found out about that, she couldn't believe her luck! Sh asn't able to leave the restaurant and go out patrolling with John or Penelope, but what with Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Harley and all the other criminals that were running around, she couldn't take a night a patrolling off.

"I guess I'm going to have to let Penelope and John go on there own tonight" She muttered to herself inside of the empty women bathroom, so she called Penelope and informed her about the new patrolling arrangement

Upon hearing about the new arrangement for that night Penelope was happy and excited! She was finally able to boss John around. Unlike Penelope had been when she had heard the news that Batgirl was busy and couldn't make it, John was feeling the opposite. He hated that fact that Penelope was the boss of him, especially when she started to tease him about it.

"Come on, junior" Penelope grinned at him as she got into the Tumbler.

"I'll take the bat-cycle" He said and began to walk over to the vehicle, but Penelope had stopped him.

"Not tonight you aren't. I have no idea what you'll get yourself into tonight, like you did last night" She said with the grin still on her face.

John let out a growl and muttered something that Penelope couldn't understand as he walked over to the Tumbler.

"Can I at least drive? You don't have your license yet" He said looking at Penelope as he stood.

"Fine you can drive, but you go where I tell you to go" She said causing John to roll his eyes at her.

"Okay" He said getting into the Tumbler.

Once Penelope got into the Tumbler they drove off into the night. As for Lily, she was busy apologizing to a customer who had tripped over a table. She let out a sigh as the customer had walked off angrily

"Should of watched where you were going" She muttered as she walked over to the podium where the greeter was at.

She froze for a second before cursing and turning around quickly after seeing Dr. Crane walking through the front doors. Lily made her way into the dinning hall and glanced behind her to see him pushing his way through some people over to where she was. Lily bumped into a waiter causing the man dump the tray of food onto some people. She shouted out an apology as she ran towards an exit.

"Wait! Lily!" She heard Dr. Crane shout at her as she ran.

Lily made it to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge at all. She let out a groan and turned to see Dr. Crane walking over towards her. She took off running again towards another exit. It too like the other was locked on the outside. Why were the exits locked?

"Lily!" Dr. Crane shouted before the lights went out.

People began to scream and shout. Lily looked around for any sign of Crane. She didn't and made her way through the crowd of panicked people. She tripped and someone helped her by her arm. The hand that held her gripped tightly and she was being dragged.

"You're in danger" the voice of Dr. Crane growled into her ear, "He's here"

Lily's eyes went wide at hearing that.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him.

"Because you're the on-" Dr. Crane began, but Lily cut him off.

"The other reason" She told him and if the lights were on he could she her brown eyes glaring at him.

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell you" He said and stopped when a figure with a suit that blue and red little lights on it stepped in the door way.

Dr. Crane let out a curse and pulled Lily behind him.

"Run, I'll distract him" He whispered to her.

"Are you insane?" She asked him and he laughed at that.

"Yes, I am. Hold your breath" He said and pushed her away from him, "Let's see what you're afraid of"

Lily held her breath as Dr. Crane threw a can of smoke at Mr. Freeze. The frozen man began to laugh at him and walked over to the insane doctor. He picked him and tossed Dr. Crane away.

"Come out and I will not hurt you!" Mr. Freeze shouted over the screams of people who had breathed in the fear gas.

Lily began to feel light headed from holding her breath as she ran towards the kitchen where it was safe from the gas. She was gasping for air when pushed the doors opened. Lily ran to the exit at the end of the room hoping that they weren't locked like the others. She let out a silent thank God when she pushed open the door. However it was short lived when she was hit with a tazer. She fell the ground unconscious

The clown, Harley Quinn stepped out of the shadow laughing as she looked at the unconscious brunette.

"That was easy" She laughed bending down next to her.

* * *

**-Back to John and Penelope-**

* * *

For the last three hours John and Penelope rode through Gotham arguing back and forth at each other on where to go, what to do with a criminal they had caught and what music station to play as John drove the Tumbler.

"Oh come on! Lady Gaga is so much better than that Nirvana is crap!" Penelope muttered as John turned the radio station back to the station that was playing a Nirvana song that he liked.

"Lady Gaga is not real music. Nirvana is way better then that auto tuned art project" John told her.

"You have no taste in music, old man" She muttered at him.

John stopped the Tumbler and looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she had just called him an old man. He was only 30!

"I am not an old man! I just have better taste in music than you do" He told her and she glared at him.

"Well at least I can fight better than you" She told him.

"Do you want to prove it?" He asked her.

"Is this really happening? You want to have a round with me?" She asked him a little shocked.

"It's looks like it doesn't it?" He asked her a smirk coming to his face.

Penelope smirked and got out of the Tumbler. John followed after her and the two were standing in front of each other.

"Who goes first?" She asked.

"Ladies first" John said and Penelope smiled before running at John.

Penelope punched John a couple of time, until he flipped her. She landed on her feet and tried to kick him in the gut, but John was faster and caught her foot. He pushed it away roughly causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow! That really hurt!" She cried out.

John walked over to her and bent down to check on her. With him distracted Penelope flipped him onto his back and stood up quickly putting her foot on his chest. She looked down at him grinning.

"Never check to see if your opponent is actually hurt, Nightwing. Specially for someone like me" She grinned, and removed her foot from him, "I win!"

John got up from the ground and shook his head at her.

"That was cheating, Huntress" He told her.

"No it wasn't. It was smarts" She told him and turned her head quickly to the sound of sirens.

She looked at John and ran the two ran to the Tumbler. They got in and drove quickly to where the police cars were going.

"Oh no! Lily!" John gasped seeing the police cars, fire department and ambulances in front of the restaurant.

He stopped the Tumbler and got out of it quickly along with Penelope. They ran over to a police officer.

"What's happened here?" Penelope asked him before John could.

"That ice freak and his clown came in looking for someone. Who ever it was either ran drawing them away or they took 'em" He told them and John felt like his body go ice cold, "Also that Scarecrow freak showed up and used that fear gas thing he made"

"Where is Scarecrow?" Penelope asked him.

"He was taken down to the station" The cop said and Penelope nodded her head before turning to John.

"We don't know if they got her, Nightwing" Penelope told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

John didn't say anything to her as he turned and walked over to the Tumbler. Penelope followed him and got into the passenger side hoping that Lily was okay and safe.

"Where are we going?" Penelope asked John as he drove quickly through the streets of Gotham.

"I need to speak with Scarecrow" John growled and Penelope frowned getting her phone out.

Are you safe?

PW

Penelope looked at the screen hoping she would get a reply soon.

I'm so sorry, but Lily can't reply back, she has a very bad case of the poison ivy rash

HQ

"Shit" Penelope hissed.

"What?" John asked looking over at Penelope.

"I texted her phone. She's been taken" She told him and John's eyes lit up with anger that scared her a bit, "We'll find her, John, and we will save her"


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

My body was a screaming in pain as I tried to get loose of the vines that were wrapped around my wrist and ankles tightly. I laid my head on the cold dirt floor. I could smell morning dew and flowers around me. I couldn't see anything due to a blindfold.

"I see that you're finally awake" I could hear Poison Ivy say not far away.

"L-Lizzy? Is that you?" I asked.

"I used to be Lizzy, but she died in a park. Now I'm Poison Ivy" She said.

"What's going on Lizzy? Why am I tied up?" I asked and felt her smack my cheek.

"Lizzy is dead! It's Poison Ivy!" She shouted ripping the blindfold away from my eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly from the bright lights that shined down on us and the plants around us. I opened them after a few seconds and glared at the woman in front of me.

"You're right she is dead. At least she doesn't have to see me with John now" I smirked at her.

I wasn't in the mood to play with her. Specially after being smacked in the face. How rude of her to do something like that!

"You little" She began, but I cut her off.

"Oh come now, Poison Ivy. You shouldn't like John, you're not Lizzy, right?" I asked her.

"I'm not Lizzy! But" She started and I cut her off once more.

"But?" I asked her and she let out a growl.

"I can't wait to watch you slowly die" She said and ran her hand down my cheek.

I flinched at the touch afraid that she was poisoning me, but I felt nothing. She smirked and walked away.

"What about our deal?" Mr. Freeze asked from beside me.

I jumped and looked at him just noticing he was here.

"Right, Wayne's in Florence. Have fun getting there" She laughed and walked out of the room.

Mr. Freeze growled and flipped a metal table that held some plants. He then punched the wall cracking it.

"Um, excuse me!" I said looking at him.

Mr. Freeze turned to me glaring daggers at me.

"You shouldn't let her get away with that" I told him, "You should let me free. It would ruin her plan"

Mr. Freeze chuckled and grinned bending down breaking the vines that had a hold of me. I stood up and thanked him.

"Mr. Freeze! Your wife's gone! Poison Ivy took her!" Harley Quinn shouted running into the room.

"No!" He growled and ran out of the room with Harley following after him.

I stood there for a second and reached into my pocket. I grabbed hold of my cell phone and called Penelope as I made my way out of the building.

**-Third Person P.O.V- Penelope and John-**

Getting to the police station John and Penelope walked into building. They saw Gordon and a few others standing in front of a cell. Getting closer to the cell Penelope and John could see that Dr. Crane was the only person in there.

"Where is she Crane!?" John asked pushing past Gordon and the others shocking them.

"Who?" He asked smirking at John with sparkling blue eyes.

"The girl that they were after!? Lily Smith!" John asked him in a shout.

"Lily Smith? What's going on Nightwing? Huntress?" Gordon asked looking at the two.

Penelope quickly filled him in. Not on all just that she was taken by Mr. Freeze and Harley Quinn. Jim Gordon couldn't believe what he had just learned. Why would they take her? He wondered to himself as he looked at Crane who was smirking at John.

"Where is she, Crane? I'm not in the mood to play your silly little game of silence!" John shouted at him as he grabbed the bars of the cell.

"I think it's a fun silly game. Shame you don't want too" He laughed staring at John.

"Please, tell us! We just want to save her, Dr. Crane" Penelope begged him.

He looked at Penelope and shook his head.

"See her? You should be more like that. Polite and kind, while you're the opposite. Makes people not want to help you" Crane told John.

"Will you tell us?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I would if I knew where they had taken her, but I don't. I'm sorry" He told her and she frowned.

"If you don't know where they had taken her than why were you there?" Gordon asked.

"Because I was trying to save her" He told them.

"Why? Why save her?" John asked him.

"Because she's the only good person left in this city!" He told John.

John and Penelope knew that they weren't going to get anything useful from the crazy doctor, so they left to drive around Gotham hoping to find a sign or something that would help them find Lily. Three hours had passed by when Penelope received a text from Lily telling her where she was.

"Oh thank God! Batgirl sent me a message telling me that she saved Lily! But she's busy chasing after Poison Ivy and need us to pick her up" Penelope told him.

After learning the address of the flower nursery where Lily was at. John drove as fast as he could through Gotham to get there.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

I sat on a bench hugging myself to keep warm as I watched the sky lighten up waiting for John and Penelope to show up. It took about thirty minutes after sending her the message when they showed up. John was the first to get out and run over to me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

I slapped him on the cheek not to hard, because I had to pretend I didn't know it was him. He stood back stunned holding a hand to his cheek.

"I have a boyfriend" I told him and he realized that I didn't know it was actually him.

"Right, sorry" He said.

"Are you okay, miss?" Penelope asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm perfec-" I began, but stopped feeling a little dizzy.

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second taking a deep breath and exhaling

"I'm fine" I told her and she nodded giving me a strange look, "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, come on" Penelope said and looked at John, "Call the bat-cycle and go to the cave or _home_, Nightwing"

John nodded his head as Penelope and I walked over to the Tumbler. Penelope helped me into it and drove off. Occasionally she would step on the break making it jerk.

"You are going to driving school after tonight" I told her as she accidentally stepped on the break.

"I'm still getting use to this" She told me and I jerked forward as she stepped on the break again.

When we got home. Penelope and I went to the penthouse.

"So what happened?" Penelope asked me and I told her everything.

"You better go, before John get's here. We'll talk more about it later" I told her and she nodded before leaving.

I sat down on the couch feeling a little dizzy after ten minutes of still feeling dizzy John busted into the room. I stood up and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he hugged me.

"I was so worried! What happened!? How did you get free!? Are you okay?" He asked me and I laughed a little.

I gave him a kiss and walked over to the couch dragging him with me. Like Penelope I told him everything, well I had to tell him Batgirl showed up and began to fight Poison Ivy.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you" He said frowned and I shook my head laying a hand on his cheek.

"It's all right, John. I'm okay and perfectly safe" I told him.

"I know, but I was so scared that I would see you again. I love you so much" He said and I gave him a kiss.

"And I love you. We should go to bed. I'm feeling tired after all of this" I told him.

John nodded and stood up from the couch. I stood up and fell back down. He looked at me and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head and stood up. I then walked to the room and laid down on the bed while John went to the bathroom to change in his pajamas.

A week had passed since I was taken by Poison Ivy. I had seen nothing of Poison Ivy since then, but I had seen a lot of Mr. Freeze and Harley Quinn. They were running around the city looking for his wife that Poison Ivy had.

As the days passed I began to get dizzier and weaker. By the second week I began to get tired and sleep for long periods of time. I was bed ridden and wasn't allowed to leave my bed with John, Penelope and sometimes Molly watching me like a hawk. Papa had returned from Florence and was now living with us in the Penthouse, until I was a two hundred percent better.

"The test's came back, Lily" John said walking in our with a folder.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"The doctors don't know" He said frowning and dropped to his knees to the bed with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay John. I'll get better" I told him and began to cough, "I'm starting to feel it"

I tried to laugh, but my chest hurt. I guess Poison Ivy got her wish. I was dying slowly.

"I love you so much" John said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too" I said and closed my eyes feeling tired.

**-Third Person- P.O.V-**

John left the bedroom that he and Lily shared after she had fallen asleep once again. He knew that she wouldn't wake up until seven. He had about six hours till then. Penelope, who he still knew as Huntress was in the Bat cave trying to find out what Lily had. So far she could only figure that Lily had gotten the same sickness that Mr. Freeze wife had. Somnus Mors.

He hoped that she was wrong and Lily had caught some type of illness that could easily be cured. If she had Somnus Mors than she would die. His only hope for a cure was to find Mr. Freeze and get the cure that he and Harley Quinn had gotten from the locked vaults of the Wayne Science Facility.

John walked the streets of the Narrows near the old ice cream factory where he had watched Batgirl kill the Penguin. He walked into the old building with a flash light and heard a crash and a shout from the frozen ice man. He stopped and hid in the shadows turning his flash light off.

"Who's there?" Mr. Freeze shouted hearing heels clicking on the floor.

"Just me big man. I've finished making the cure for your wife" Harley said.

"This one will work?" He asked and Harley nodded handing him the cure.

"It's the only one I could make. Ran out of supplies. Hard to find and get" She told him, "Now we just need to get your wife back and then we can find my Uncle"

"Yes" he said looking at the vial of the purple liquid cure, "I shall find you Nora and we shall be together once again"

John frowned seeing Mr. Freeze looking at the vial with such hope. He needed that vial to save Lily.

"Right not to ruin your sad moment or anything, but how are we going to find Poison Ivy and your wife?" Harley asked him.

"I have that planned already. I have set some cryogenic bombs around Gotham. If no one can find my wife then I will set them off killing everyone beside myself and Nora" Mr. Freeze said.

"But wouldn't I die along with my Uncle?" She asked and John would had rolled his eyes if he wasn't shocked by Mr. Freeze's plan about freezing everyone in Gotham.

"It won't come to that, but it does, you were very helpful" Mr. Freeze said looking at the clown.

Harley made a face before turning around facing John. She squinted her eyes a bit and quickly pulled out a gun raising it at him.

"It's Nightwing!" She shouted and began to shot her gun at him.

Quickly John jumped out of the way of the bullets and ran away with Mr. Freeze and Harley chasing after him. He made it safely out of the building and hopped onto the bat-cycle. He drove quickly to the cave to find Penelope typing on the computer.

"Mr. Freeze has the cure!" He told her.

She spun around in her chair and smiled.

"That's good! Did you get it?" She asked him and he shook his head frowning.

"No, but there's trouble. Mr. Freeze has set cryogenic bombs around Gotham. He'll set them off if he doesn't get his wife back from Poison Ivy" John told her.

"If those cryogenic bombs go off. It'll freeze everyone in Gotham!" She told him.

"I know, that's why we need to find Poison Ivy and get his wife back. We could do a trade. The formula of the cure for his wife" John told her.

"Yes, but one problem. We can't find Poison Ivy" Penelope told him.

"I know we can't" He told her, "But that doesn't mean we won't try"

"Okay, so did Mr. Freeze say when he would set those bombs off?" Penelope asked and John shook his head before going over to the Bat-cycle.

"No, and we should start looking. I'll go to every plant place and the sewers to see if I could find her. You look everywhere else" John told her before driving away.

John had driven all over Gotham to every place that was dealing with planets. Even a vegetable canning factory, but he had no luck in finding Poison Ivy. So that only left him to search through the sewers. The smell was killing his nose as he walked through the tunnel.

He searched through the maze like tunnels until he heard a woman shout about something dealing with flowers dying due to the sewage That's when he knew that he had found her. John quickly sent a beacon to Penelope to let her know that he had found Poison Ivy and to get there quickly.

John waited for five minutes, but that was how long he could wait for her to show up. He walked into a giant opening that was covered in plant. In the corner next to some roses, John could see a giant ice tube with Mr. Freeze wife in it and sitting in the middle of the opening on a giant mushroom was Poison Ivy. She was smiling as she looked at John.

He quickly put nose plugs up his nose to block out whatever Poison Ivy powers of making him tell her anything.

"Well, well if it isn't Batgirl's sidekick, or did she run away like Batman had done nine years ago?" She asked him.

"No, she's busy helping someone up in Canada. Now give me Mr. Freezes wife and I'll leave" He told her.

"Sorry, no can do, unless you give me a kiss" She said stepping off of her mushroom throne.

John nodded his head and walked over to the woman. He bent forward and was about to kiss her on the lips, when Penelope showed up and aimed her laser and at the woman. She screamed and threw herself behind her mushroom. John turned to see Penelope.

"I wouldn't kiss her Nightwing. You'll get something worst than an STD. They're coated with a deadly poison" Penelope told him.

"Aren't you a smart little girl" Poison Ivy said standing up glaring at Penelope.

"I'm not a little girl" She told her and aimed her laser at some of the planets, "Give us the frozen woman or I'll burn everything to the ground!"

"You wouldn't dare" Poison Ivy growled at Penelope.

Penelope smirked and set fire to her plants. Poison Ivy screamed and jumped at Penelope. Penelope quickly dodged her and looked at John.

"Get Nora and leave! I'll take care of this plant reject!" She shouted at him punching Poison Ivy in the face.

John nodded his head and quickly ran over to the where Nora was. Penelope kicked Poison Ivy in the stomach a few times. When she was about to kick her the fifth time, Poison Ivy grabbed Penelope's foot and tripped her. She fell onto her back and Poison Ivy grabbed her hair and tried to force her head down into the dirty sewer water.

Penelope glanced to where John was at. The fire that she had set was growing bigger and had traveled over to the frozen woman. Thawing the ice quickly and destroying her life support system. It was too late for John to get her. She was dead.

"John! It's too late!" Penelope shouted and flipped Poison Ivy with her feet.

She stood up and was about to run over to him, but stopped for a second when she heard Poison Ivy screaming. She looked to where she had flipped her and saw that it was into the fire itself. Penelope looked away quickly and ran over to John grabbing his arm.

Penelope had to drag him away until they were out of the sewer. The two were both gasping for fresh clean air. Coughing a bit from the smoke that they had breathed in.

John couldn't believe that he had failed Lily. He couldn't save Mr. Freeze wife! Now he couldn't trade her for the formula that would cure Lily. He punched the ground in anger and shouted up at the sky. Penelope looked at him sadly and stood up.

She hated that they weren't able to save Mr. Freeze's wife. She felt like it was her fault, because she had started the fire. Now she had to set it all right. Penelope felt like she owed Lily for saving her life. Now it was her turn to do so.

"John, we still have a chance" Penelope told him.

"How?" He asked standing up.

"We can speak with Mr. Freeze. Tell him about how we tried to save his wife, but Poison Ivy had killed her and was now dead due to the fire. He could give us the cure if we tell him Lily" She told him.

"How are we so sure it'll work?" John asked her.

"We're not, but we have to try something!" She told him and he nodded his head.

"We do" He said and walked over to the Tumbler, "Go to the cave and try to see if you can find Mr. Freeze"

John knew where Mr. Freeze was. He just didn't want Huntress to go with him and get herself killed if something went wrong. John got into the Tumbler and drove to the Narrows.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go, which will be the epilogue. It has been a pleasure of writing this story and reading all the reviews and PM's that I got. I like to thank Highlander348, kindleflame5, Katara Melody Cullen, Huge Harry Potter Fan and everyone else! Thank you so much!**

John got out of the Tumbler that he had parked in front of the the old abandon ice cream factory. He walked through the doors and called out to Mr. Freeze and Harley. The place was silent as he opened the doors that lead to the room where he had found them before.

"I have news of your wife!" He shouted and not a second later Mr. Freeze showed up.

"What is it?" He asked glaring at John.

"I found her with Poison Ivy" John told him.

"Where are they? Is my wife okay?" Mr. Freeze asked.

John looked down shaking his head. He hated to tell Mr. Freeze that his wife was dead. He could tell that he loved her very much, like he loved Lily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Freeze, but there was a fire. I tried to save her, but I got there to late. She died along with Poison Ivy" John told him.

John watched Mr. Freeze dropped to his knees crying and shouting out his dead wife's name. It was strange seeing him do that. He was an evil man, who seemed very strong, but seeing him like that, it just was weird.

"I need your help, Mr. Freeze" John said after a few minutes.

Mr. Freeze looked up at John.

"My girlfriend is very sick. She has the same illness as your wife and I'm afraid that I might lose her soon" John began with tears coming to his eyes, "I need the cure"

"You love her, your girlfriend?" He asked and John nodded his head.

"Very much" He told her.

"Would you do anything for her?" Mr. Freeze asked him.

"That's why I'm here" John told him.

"Would you die for her?" Mr. Freeze asked and John nodded his head a second later.

He wouldn't think twice of it if it meant that it would save her.

"Okay then" Mr. Freeze said and took out a vial that he had in his suit, "Be careful with this. It's the last of the cure that I have"

John nodded his head and put the vial in his belt carefully.

"Thank you so much for this" John told him and Mr. Freeze nodded his head.

John was about to leave the room when everything began to shake.

"What was that?" John asked Mr. Freeze.

"It's the bombs! They're about to go off!" He said and hurried over to something.

"Can you stop it!?" John shouted at him.

"I can" Mr. Freeze said and looked at John, "Leave! I must do this alone!"

John nodded his head and ran out of the building. Once he was outside the place blew up tossing John a few feet away. He stood up seeing the place on fire and collapsing. John was about to go into the building when another explosion happened making him fall back to the ground. Seeing that he couldn't save Mr. Freeze he got into the Tumbler and drove quickly to the Penthouse.

He walked towards the bedroom and stopped seeing that Alfred was in there speaking to Lily who was sleeping still.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Lily. I wished I had done more to stop you from all of this. I had hoped that when you had decided to be Batgirl that something like this wouldn't happen. I don't want to bury another family member. Especially you. You're my little Lily" Alfred said with tears in his eyes as he held her hand.

John couldn't believe what he had heard Alfred just say. Lily was Batgirl! Why didn't she tell him? He shook the thoughts from his head. He had more important things to do at that moment. John walked into the room and cleared his throat. Alfred turned to him.

"Can I have speak to her?" John asked him.

Alfred nodded his head and kissed Lily on the forehead. He left the room and John took Alfred's place. He took his mask off and pulled out the vial.

"I got the cure, Lily. You wouldn't believe what trouble I had to go through to get it, but you're worth it" He told her, "I wouldn't know what to do if you were to die"

"B-burn the world" She muttered in her sleep.

John chuckled at that and pulled the cap of the vial off. He placed it to her lips and made her swallow it. He sat there hoping it would work. Around six o' clock Lily woke up wide awake. She stretched and smiled at John.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like I could go without sleep for a hundred years" She told him and frowned seeing that he was wearing his suit without the mask.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I over heard Alfred talking to you while you were asleep. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"Because I was afraid that you would get hurt or hate me for keeping it from you. I'm guessing you know about Penelope being Huntress?" She asked him and John shook his head.

"I should've known she was Huntress!" John said.

"Damn. I should watch my mouth!" Lily laughed.

The bedroom door opened and Alfred walked in with a smile on his face.

"Is that my little Lily laughing?" Alfred asked walking into the room.

"Yes it is Papa. I'm cured!" She told him getting out of her bed and hugging him.

"How?" Alfred asked her.

"I got the cure" John told him.

"Thank you, John" Alfred told him as he hugged his granddaughter happy that she was healthy.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: Here it is! The Epilogue! I'm sorry that it's a little short. **

* * *

Three months had gone by since the sacrifice of Mr. Freeze. Harley Quinn was found as she tried to break into Arkham where her Uncle, the Joker was locked up. Like him she too was locked away behind the doors thanks to Batgirl and Nightwing who had stopped her. As for Dr. Crane he was locked away in a mental institution and broke out of it a month later, but Huntress had hunted him down and returned him a two weeks later.

"Oh I am in the zone baby!" Penelope shouted as she got off of the Bat-cycle after a night of patrolling.

"Good for you" Lily said shaking her head at the young girl laughing a bit.

"You're just jealous because I took out those men, before you even showed up" Penelope told her sticking her tounge out.

Lily chuckled at the immature gesture and began to change out of her suit, while Penelope did the same.

"So where's John?" Penelope asked Lily as she smiled seeing John hiding behind a stone pillar looking nervous in his suit and tie.

"Don't know. He said something about getting a new suit" Lily told her as she put her shirt on over the tanktop she wore, while unknown to her John had stepped out from behind the pillar.

He cleared his throat after she put her shoes on. Lily turned to him as he made his way over to her with a hand in his pocket.

"Why are you dress so formal?" She asked him curiously.

"Lily ever since I met you my life has been different, exciting and wonderful. I would love if you were to be my wife to make it even more amazing" John told her as he got onto one knee, "Lily Smith, will you marry me?"

Lily let out a gasp when he asked that. She wasn't expecting him to purpose to her.

"Yes! A million times yes! I will marry you!" She told him as tears came to her eyes and hugged him tightly.

Lily didn't have to think twice of her answer. She loved him. John chuckled as he hugged her. Penelope stood to the side smiling at her friends.

As for John and Lily they are now engaged. They plan to have a wedding in the summer in Florence so Bruce and his new wife Selina can also come to. Plus the place was beautiful. Penelope who had turned eighteen was given her family business. She with the help of Mr. Fox runs it very well.

**Five years later**

As the years went by John and Lily had started a family. John still goes out on patrol protecting the city and had taken a side kick named Dick Grayson, who goes by the hero name Robin. Which was a little weird for John since his first name was Robin, but he soon got used to it.

As for their family Lily had given birth to a healthy baby boy fours years ago and named him Alfred after her grandfather. Two years later Lily gave birth to another child, this time it was a girl and she named her Molly after the old woman who was like a grandmother to her. As for Molly sadly she had passed away a year after Alfred was born of natural causes. It broke Lily's heart to see the old woman pass on, but it meant that she was with her family in heaven.

As for Penelope she is a successful business woman who is now married to a man who runs a business in custom weapons. Which means that it's much easier for Nightwing and Robin to get new weapons and occasionally when Batgirl can go out with them.

Now everyone must be wondering about Bruce? He still lives in Florence with his wife and three kids. Two sons and a daughter. Thomas Wayne the second, Martha Lily Wayne, and Bruce Wayne Jr.

And so this is the end of the tale of Batgirl.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading these stories. I hoped everyone has enjoyed them! It has been fun to write and here's a little fun fact about the name of this story and what caused me to write three! When I was thinking about writing a batman John/OC story. I was only planning on doing just TDKR, but after I heard the song After the Storm by Mumford and Sons I got this idea. The song had nothing to do with it, but the name of the song was what got me thinking about it. **


End file.
